


I Miss You (When The Lights Go Out)

by ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Fluff, finale spoilers i guess, maybe with a taste of angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine/pseuds/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine
Summary: The night of Misty's return from Hell, she and Cordelia share secrets in the moonlight.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I Miss You (When The Lights Go Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there 👋🏻 It's been forever since I've posted but I found this little guy hiding away in my docs and decided to dust off and post it after a few reworks, bc I've missed writing and this was just enough of a push to get back into it! 
> 
> This one's dedicated to anyone who's been reading my stuff and dropping kudos even in my absence from (barely regularly) posting, I see you and I appreciate you sm 😊
> 
> Title taken from and lightly inspired by I Miss You ~ Adele
> 
> Enjoy ♡

Cordelia Goode woke with a start at the creaking of the floorboards and the sudden light that flooded into her bedroom from the newly opened door, shadows concealing the face of the tall figure that had just appeared there. 

"Wha--- Who--- Misty?!  _ Christ _ , you scared me." Cordelia exhaled when she realized who had crept into her room at almost three in the morning, sitting up against the headboard and pulling the blankets up over herself instinctively. "Come in, sweetheart... What's up? Is everything alright?"

"Sorry, Delia. I... I couldn't sleep. Every time I close my eyes 'm back down there, in that lab with those kids and it just... It's still so fresh. Could I maybe bunk with you, just for tonight?" Misty asked softly, shyly dropping her gaze from Cordelia's to the floor as she entered the room slowly, shutting the door again behind her. She felt childish asking Cordelia for such a favour, but Misty knew if she didn't come to see her friend she would never have slept at all.

"Of course you can, honey, you never need to ask! Are you settling in okay otherwise? The girls are so happy to have you back, as am I. Come here, sit with me." Cordelia smiled as Misty approached her bed, pulling the sheets from the empty side of the bed down as she climbed in and laid on her side facing Cordelia, propping herself up on an elbow and smiling up at her friend as she got tucked in underneath the sheets again.

Misty let out a soft, satisfied sigh at the warmth that surrounded her following Cordelia's tender gesture, blushing deeply at the sweetness in her voice and having all of the attention on her in the darkness of Cordelia's bedroom.

"Sorry... I just... I wasn't sure, after all this time... Wasn't sure if I had permission anymore, you bein' Supreme now and all... Didn't know if I had the right to just barge in here and climb in your bed." She explained quietly, "And you been so busy all day today, runnin' around and brushin' me off whenever we passed each other in the halls... Wasn't quite sure if we were still okay, other than the way you hugged me in the foyer today." Her lips curled sheepishly at that, nervously toying with the edge of the comforter between them.

Cordelia's heart ached at the words Misty spoke, upset that she had made her feel as though she had just been cast aside or their bond had somehow changed in the time that they had been apart. Not wanting Misty to continue feeling as though there was any awkward distance between them, Cordelia quickly shifted and laid back down to reach in and wrap her arms around Misty's waist, pulling her into a tight, warm hug and beginning to rub wide, soothing strokes into her back, murmuring soft, loving words into the valley where her neck and shoulder met.

"Oh, Misty, no... Never, my dearest. Time and space and different realms of existence could never, ever change what we have. You're my best friend and my other half, you will always be. Supreme or not, I'm still me, we're still  _ us _ and you'll always be welcome anywhere I am, including this bed. I was just so busy with the newest arrival, Mallory, getting her settled amidst everything else that was going on, she only arrived this morning... I'm sorry it felt like I was ignoring you, sweetheart. I'm a lot busier these days with so many girls to take care of and look out for, we went public shortly after the... After I became Supreme, but I promise if you come to me or want my attention for anything at any hour, I will  _ always _ have time for you no matter what I'm doing."

"No, no, Delia don't apologize! I'm just bein' silly and clingy... God, so you're really the Supreme." She stated again, her tone not at all surprised and as if she had known it all along. "What'd I tell ya, huh?! I knew you had all the makin's of a brilliant leader." Misty grinned and hugged Cordelia closer, cradling her head in her hand and tangled her fingers amongst sleep-tousled blonde waves, pressing her lips to her soft, flushed cheek and smiling against the kiss; An intimate gesture she never for a moment hesitated to give, even after all their time apart and her insecurities about the closeness of their bond.

"You believed in me before I ever believed in myself." Cordelia explained, trying to keep her voice from becoming too breathless under the touch of Misty's lips on her skin. "Losing you... Losing you to the Seven Wonders was the last straw for me. If it wasn't you, I was sure as hell going to fight for it on your behalf, to make you proud and do right by this coven the way you would have, if you had become the Supreme. I wasn't going to let your death be in vain. I couldn't, not after everything you did for me. You made me  _ feel _ again, Misty.

I know that may sound dramatic, but after all those years with Hank, and my mother... I didn't realize just how much of life I was missing out on until I had you in mine, and you gave me light again." She admitted, dipping her head into the valley in Misty's shoulder once more, praying that her words wouldn't overwhelm her still recovering friend, especially so late at night and amongst all of her exhaustion. She felt Misty squeeze her in a short, reassuring hug once more at the confession, before her warm, strong hands moves to her back and spread out across it, one coming to hold firmly, but soft at her waist while the other travelled the length of her lightly curved spine and rubbed deep, relaxing circles across it. 

"Shit, I missed your back rubs too..." Cordelia mumbled, her lungs betraying her and quickly losing air at the same feeling that had always coursed through her every time Misty was close enough and touched her in that strangely intimate, yet still completely innocent way that only she could. "I thought you lived alone for most of your adult life, how the hell are you so good at this?" 

"Guess it's just a natural talent, darlin'." Misty teased, and Cordelia could practically  _ hear _ the smirk on her face at the notion that she had Cordelia completely under her spell with just a simple gesture, despite her eyes being closed at just how good it felt.

"You little  _ shit _ ..." She giggled, softly and sleepily, "I love you so much..." 

It took Cordelia a moment to fully register what had just fallen from her lips, and when she did her eyes flew open and her body tensed against the woman holding her, making Misty's miraculous hands freeze in place mid-stroke along her lower back. 

"...Dee?" Misty finally spoke up softly, unsure of whether to move her hands or keep them in place, wanting desperately to make eye contact with Cordelia in the darkness as she listened to what her friend possibly had to say about the five little words that had just tumbled from her mouth in her sleepy haze. Cordelia remained frozen for just a few more minutes that seemed to Misty like forever, until eventually her body went limp and she wrapped her arms around Misty's neck, pulling herself closer to her and hugging her tightly instead of pulling away out of embarrassment. Misty almost spoke up to question the fearful closeness, until she heard it, and felt salty streams of wetness start to fall onto her neck, along with the trembling that had begun to overtake the woman in her arms. Cordelia had begun to cry, gripping to Misty as if she would disappear forever if she ever let go again. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." She cried, her voice husky and thick with tears as she tried to apologize for the words through panicked sobs, "I didn't... I mean I _did_ , but... Please don't be frightened, this doesn't have to change anything... I just missed you so much... Please don't go... _Please don't leave me_..." She begged profusely, and at the last words she could muster Cordelia completely shattered in Misty's arms, the sobs growing louder and wracking her body more violently as she came to realize just how desperately she had missed Misty's presence, and just how much she needed her by her side and _loved_ _her_. She then found herself praying to whatever force was out there, the same mysterious force her beloved had grown up being taught to believe in, for the first time in her life and asking it to _please not take Misty away again, not because I love her._

"Hey, hey..." Misty finally spoke up again, her heart breaking in two at how pained and conflicted Cordelia sounded over the words she'd spoken, gathering her into her arms and gently whispering into the shell of her ear, "It's okay, shhh... Shhh, Dee, it's okay, you're okay. Delia, darlin', why would I be frightened of ya? Don't be sorry, please. It's not somethin' you have to be sorry about. Givin' your heart to somebody shouldn't be shameful. I know that's probably an acquired skill, somethin' you learned after how much hurt you been through in your life so far, but I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm not gonna leave ya, either. I just came back to ya, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Would ya tell me why you're cryin', doll? Here, sit up with me..." Misty then guided them into an upright position, resting her back against the headboard with Cordelia held softly to her chest, rocking her gently in the hope that it soothed her of all of her worry.

Cordelia shook her head at the questioning, drying her tears as best as she could before settling back into Misty's arms with her own wrapping nervously around herself, still unable to look up at the woman who held her, the same woman she loved and had loved since the day they'd met. 

"It... It's nothing, I'm sorry... I just haven't gotten a lot of sleep either, since you've been gone... I'm just delirious and overtired, and having you here like this... It's so much. But so good... That's all, really." She tried, hoping that would be enough of an explanation and she wouldn't have to explain to Misty  _ why _ exactly she couldn't bear to fall asleep since she had died. She wasn't sure she would even make it through the entire explanation without shattering again. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Misty soothed, planting a single soft kiss to the top of Cordelia's head, "But if you can, I'd like to know so I can help. I just wanna make you feel better, Dee. That's all, I ain't gonna judge ya for anything you say. It's alright if you need to leave it there, but I already know sure as hell delirium ain't the only reason you're upset." 

They both fell silent after that, and Misty began to think Cordelia had finally fallen asleep from exhaustion until she finally spoke again, her voice meek and trembling with fear. 

"I... I couldn't fall asleep after you died... Because I held you as you faded, and it... It really traumatized me. I felt you turn to dust and slip through my fingers... And the first time I closed my eyes after that, after I got through all seven wonders and got my eyesight back... All I could see behind my eyelids was you. I would dream about you, and then they'd twist and turn to nightmares and I would have to face you leaving me in different ways, over and  _ over _ ... It was like I had gone straight to hell with you. So my solution was to never sleep, I was so scared to. Sometimes that works, sometimes it doesn't and when I do let my eyes close I have to go through it so many times... It's relentless. It made me develop pretty bad anxiety, that's what that was just now... An anxiety attack. Losing you, pushing you to go through with it when you weren't ready... It's my biggest regret, besides... Besides not realizing how I felt about you before it was too late to do anything about it. I don't want to lose you again, Misty. I  _ can't  _ lose you again, not because I fell in love with you… It would end me."

Misty had almost expected for Cordelia to start crying again once she'd made her confession, but instead the woman in her arms fell completely silent and allowed a slight tremble to course through her whole body, the aftershocks of the wracking sobs she'd just let out.

"Oh,  _ Delia _ ..." Misty sighed, wrapping her arms just a little tighter around Cordelia in the sweetest hug she could possibly give, without overwhelming her, "It's okay... Hug me? Please?"

After a moment of hesitation Cordelia agreed to reciprocate the embrace again, her own arms draping loosely around Misty's waist. She instantly noticed that Cordelia still couldn't look up at her, but she was touching her and listening to her speak, and that was enough for now. 

She continued, hoping to keep Cordelia's fears and anxiety at bay, "I'm here now... I don't quite know either, how I got outta there? But all I know for sure is I ain't ever leavin' you again. We'll get through, you and me.  _ Together _ . We'll fight off the nightmares together, okay? You won't ever have to worry about fallin' asleep again, not as long as I'm here. As for the other thing... I know you might think it's too soon, that I'm still tryin' to get my bearings in the realm of the living again, but if anything at all there's one thing I'm sure of, and that's how I feel about you, Delia. Don't ya know I always loved you too?"

"I... Yeah?"

"Yeah. Since the moment you held my hands in yours, and then that first day in the greenhouse after I was here for a few days? When fuckface showed up and you told me we make a great team... We do, don't we?" She smiled at the mostly rhetorical question, allowing her lips to once again brush against Cordelia's temple and letting her feel the grin that graced her face. 

_ She likes that, letting me feel her smile. It's cute, even though if I looked now I could see it with my own eyes. _

" _ Fuckface _ ? Oh my  _ god _ , Misty..." Cordelia giggled, burying her face in Misty's neck to stifle the uninhibited sound as it left her and eventually became a full belly laugh, making Misty's heart melt. Of anything else that they had shared over the course of their short time together, her favourite thing was how she could always make Cordelia laugh, how she never hesitated to be unbridledly happy and wonderfully carefree when they were alone together, her self-conscious nature completely turning on its head and becoming something entirely the opposite in Misty's presence.

When Cordelia's giggles finally wore off, she relaxed against Misty once again and allowed her to resume her tender, slow back rub, snuggling as close to the warmth of her body as was possible and laying in the silence with her for a few long minutes, letting the feeling of her hands working the knots in her back and every emotion she felt finally having her so close after missing her so terribly for thirteen long months wash over her. 

A few tears escaped her eyes as she succumbed to it all, but now they were only tears of happiness and relief, knowing for certain now that Misty was here for good, and nothing in the world could ever tear them apart again. She wouldn't let it, and knew Misty wouldn't either. 

"You okay,  _ cher _ ?" Misty finally asked gently as she noticed the streams falling down Cordelia's face that glittered softly in the moonlight, her voice soft so as not to disturb her peace or make her tense up again after the work she'd just done to help soothe her body from all stress and worry. Cordelia nodded at the question and straightened up again so they were eye level, her smile wide as she gazed at the woman she had fallen so hard for in such a short amount of time. 

"Just so happy you're home... I love you." She answered quietly, just loud enough for Misty to catch. 

After another beat of silence Cordelia looked up at her for the first time since she'd first said the words, her gaze flickering between her eyes and lips. With a nod of approval from Misty, Cordelia finally closed the distance between them slowly, catching Misty's lips in hers and kissing her in the most romantic manner she possibly could. 

Though she'd seen it coming, Misty still froze for a nanosecond at the breathtaking contact, not quite believing the kiss was for real before her body kickstarted again and she began to reciprocate the gesture while drawing Cordelia as near as she could be, maneuvering so she was half-draped across her body, one leg over both of Misty's own and locking in place behind her knee, crossing their ankles over each other and effectively tangling them together for the time being. 

"Can't get me close enough, huh?" Cordelia smirked when she glanced down at their new positioning, breathless from their relentless few minutes making out like horny teenagers. 

Misty chuckled lowly at that, her heart racing as she resumed kissing the woman in her arms, the rest of the world falling away and unable to focus on anything more than the feeling of Cordelia's hands on her waist underneath her shirt, and the way her gorgeous lips fit perfectly against her own over and over. 

"Never close enough, darlin'. And I love you, too."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ♡ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, that little notification is what keeps me wanting to write more and get it out there! 😊


End file.
